Who Owns His Hearts
by Moonica Hdz
Summary: She was depressed; she felt all miserable and gloomy,after all, he had left her behind to go after her,even after he almost swore to her that he would never do that; he left her just as she began to believe that perhaps, he loved her back. Now the Doctor must find a way to convince her that it's not Reinette whom owns his hearts. 10/Rose fic Post Girl in the Fireplace *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N This is my first fanfic and I am quite excited! At the beginning, I wasn't sure about who should I make this fic, but then I told myself why not? My first fanfic will be about Rose and The Doctor! So, here I am after correcting some grammar errors ( I apologize for that, but english is not my first language so I have a few problems writing chapters :s ) also change the title and the description passed from awful to bad :D_**

**_It's not necessary to have read the prequel "Let her go" to understand this fanfic, but I would be very happy if you do it :D  
><em>**

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c_**

**_Thanks to _**pink. lili .flower**_ for helping me Proofreading :D_**

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since they had come back from that spaceship and his damn fireplaces.<br>Six and a half hours had passed since he had left her.  
>Forty-five minutes ticked by since Mickey had asked her to show him around the TARDIS.<p>

She had really wished to stay in the control room with him but something inside her head had told her that he wanted to be alone .

_"God he looks so sad"_, Rose thought ,_"Of course he's sad, he just lost someone he lov-cared for a lot."_

With one last glance to The Doctor, Rose followed Mickey out, leaving the control room and a mourning Doctor in it.

She showed Mickey his room and left him there,with the poor excuse that she felt really tired and needed some sleep.

After half an hour of sitting on her bed trying to process everything that had happened in the last seven hours, the only thing that remained in her mind was sadness and the feeling of having been betrayed. It was slowly killing her.

_"Why did he leave me-us on the spaceship? What the hell was he thinking? Oh! Well, I know WHO was in his head! He was thinking of her, that French courtesan, Madame de Pompadour."_ Her jaw clenched as tears started to fall from her eyes.

_"I should hate her, but after all, it really wasn't her fault, she just fell in love with him; with her 'Lonely Angel', besides, how could I hate her? She was a very amazing woman; pretty, smart, member of the French court and the official mistress of the King, not everyone could enjoy that title." _More tears fell when the reality hit her.

_"I don't hate her, I hate HIM! I hate him for leaving us trapped there while he acted like the hero who got to save the damsel in distress, I hate him for being so freakin' thick and just think of Reinette while Mickey and I were almost dying. I hate him for being so unconscious to leave behind who he, supposedly, loves more,__the TARDIS. __But, on top of all that, I hate him so much for choosing Reinette over me, leaving me behind when he told me that he would never do that, not to me. __Well, apparently I'm not as special as I thought I was. Who am I kidding? I'm just a shop girl, I don't even have A-levels! I'm not even close to being special. She's all I'm not."_

She started sobbing when a thought appeared in her head. _"The old him would never do that to me. NEVER! My Doctor wouldn't be distracted by a pretty face. He wouldn't make me feel like a useless shit. My real Doctor wouldn't leave me behind if he didn't know if there was a way of coming back."_

Just as her sobs became louder a sound came from the corridor. She remained quiet and tried to identify who was coming.

The sound of his converse was unmistakable.  
>The Doctor.<p>

She felt how her anger boiled inside her just as the tears that were streaming down her face burned her cheeks.

Because her tears were full of fury.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up soon :) Please Review :D<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

_****_Thanks to_****_ pink. lili .flower _****_for helping me Proofreading :D_****_

* * *

><p>The Doctor knew something was wrong with Rose, he hadn't seen her since they had come back from the spaceship and that wasn't a good sign. <em>"Poor Reinette,<em>" he thought,_ "She die so young."_ He felt really sad for her. No matter how much death he had witnessed in his 900 years, the pain was always the same.

Suddenly a thought crossed his mind, _"How long was I on the other side of the window?_"

The Doctor had decided to go ask Rose about it, when Mickey appeared from the kitchen and began talking to him.

"Oh, hi boss." Mickey greeted him.

"Hullo Mickey! You know where's Rose? I wanted to ask her something"

"Umm I think she's sleeping but I can answer your question if you want."

"Okay. When we were on the SS Madame de Pompadour, how long was I on the other side of the window?" Mickey continued chewing his chips while he listened to The Doctor.

"Well, I think you were there almost six hours. Rose was the one who kept waiting for your come back. I understand why she wanted to go and rest a little, it must have been pretty exhausting."

The Doctor frowned when something clicked in his head. When he had returned to the TARDIS, he saw out of the corner of his eye how Rose was staring at him. Her eyes just showed one thing, not the love and happiness that showed all the time. Oh no. Her eyes were full with sadness and anger. _"I'm the stupidest being of all the universe! I left her! I'm an idiot! A fuc…_" His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet sob that came from the corridor.

_"Oh no… No! No no no no, she's crying! And it's all my fault! What the hell is wrong with me?!" _With that last thought the Doctor thanked Mickey and headed to her room.

Mickey had listened to that sob too, but he knew that that wasn't his fight. It hadn't been since long time ago. He still loved her, but it wasn't something romantic, not anymore. He loved her as a sister, just as he loved Jackie as a mother. They were his family and because of that he wanted Rose to be happy and he knew that the only one who could gave her that was the man that took her away and showed her the stars, the same man that now was truly regretful of what he had done and now was running to her.

He decided to apologize for everything he had done and maybe finally it was time to tell her the truth. Tell her how he felt about her.

Usually, it took The Doctor five minutes to walk the corridor that led from the kitchen to her bedroom, but it took him almost twenty to reach her door. Maybe the TARDIS wanted to give him time to think about all the things that he wanted to tell Rose.

_"I don't even know where to start, I had promised her that I'll never leave her and then I did her exactly that." The Doctor pondered, "What if she wants to leave me? I can't let her go, I lov-cared for her too much to let her go. Maybe she thinks that I love Reinette…Well, I don't right? No, I don't love her, I was only suffering of a severe case of hero complex, but, what if Rose think that I indeed loved Madame de Pompadour?…What if she thinks that I don't love her?"_

And then, like a brick, the truth hit him right in the head.  
>He really loved her, more than anything.<p>

_"Blimey, if I lose her, I'll burn up a sun just to have two more minutes with her… "_

The Doctor reached the door that he was looking for and knocked, hoping her forgiveness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be up tomorrow :D Please Review :)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_

_**So here's the next chapter, I cried when I was writing it, so I hope this has a similar effect on you. : D**_

_**Thanks to**_** pink. lili . flower for proofreading the chapter :D**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c**_

* * *

><p>There was a knock on her door and Rose knew that it was him, probably worried because of her sudden disappearance.<br>It had been almost three hours since she left him in the control room although for her it felt like one.

The only thing that was in her mind was the phrase:

"_He __left you. He betrayed you. The Doctor choose Reinette instead of you._"

She knew that it was impossible for her to talk to him, she knew very well that even see him in that moment would cause her an even bigger heartbreak. So she remained silent, hoping that The Doctor would assume that she was asleep.

But he kept knocking. He knew that Rose was not asleep; he had heard her crying only twenty minutes ago.

"Rose, I know you're in there, please let me in" The Doctor said through the door.

With only the sound of his voice, Rose's heart began to pound harder and faster just as her anger burned more and more.

"Doctor, please go away, I'm too tired and all I want is some sleep." Rose said trying to control her voice which was rough and breathy.

His hearts skipped a beat when he realized how bad she sounded "_She must've cried a lot…and it's all my fault_ " The Doctor thought, "_I just need to tell her how much I love her, but I can't do it through the door…can I? No, I bet Jackie would slap me into my last regeneration if I dare to do that. Well, honestly I wouldn't blame her, because even the TARDIS would do that if she could, right old girl?_" The TARDIS hummed affirmatively.

"Rose! Please! I'm sorry if I did something to hurt you!" The Doctor said, _" 'If I did something to hurt you?!' Oh,you're a very stupid Time Lord! Of course you did something to hurt her! YOU LEFT HER!_ " He slapped himself mentally.

Rose couldn't believe it, "_He still doesn't realize what he did?_"

She snorted "Don't even try your 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry' act. It won't work on me! Not anymore! I don't believe a word of what you say! You should have stayed with Reinette on the other side of the mirror, you know?!" Rose shouted, opening the door so she could make sure he was listening to her.

The moment Rose had opened the door, the first thing that The Doctor wanted to do was to throw his arms around her small figure and give her a big hug to prove how sorry he was. Obviously, that feeling died when he saw her face full of anger and repulsion towards him. You could tell she had been crying because her eyes were red and puffy. The guilt begun to take away all his courage.

Rose suddenly started speaking again,calmer but very decisive, this time her words were sharp as knives.

"You love her, and don't even dare say that you don't 'cause I know you do. Now I am sure that you're not my Doctor. My Doctor would never tell me that he wouldn't leave me and then do it. He loved me, I knew it every time I looked into his eyes, they were full of sadness and guilt because of the dead of his people,"

It was killing The Doctor to hear Rose talking about him in third person, because he knew that she was talking about the old him, all big ears and leather, "_She still doesn't believe that we are the same person?_" The Doctor pondered.

"But deep inside his beautiful blue eyes I could see it, I could see all the love that was starting to bloom. I was able to see in his eyes how much he cared about me and I'm pretty sure that he knew…he knew that I loved him too." Rose finished, closing her eyes in an attempt to remember all the good times they had together before he regenerated.

The Doctor felt as if he was dying; his hearts ached so much and his body was starting to shake. The pain could be compared to the one he felt every time that he had regenerated.  
>But this one was different; it wasn't physical.<p>

And then he realized that that, that was what it felt get your heart (hearts in his case) broken.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAN CHAN. The next chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review :D<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Hello there! here's a new chapter! Again, I cried when I was writing this chapter, so I'm still hoping that something like this can happen to you :D_**

**_Thanks a lot to LPeck for helping me with the Proof Reading :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :c_**

* * *

><p>The Doctor did the only thing that his head had kept him from doing, he kissed her, pouring all the love and adoration that he felt for her.<p>

Rose was immersed in her memories when she felt it, it was something cold pressing her lips, it took her almost half minute realizing what it was…It was the Doctor kissing her, and she did what she wanted to do since she discovered that she was in love with him, she kissed him back, all the hurt and the anger seemed to be forgotten, all was perfect until it all came crashing back to her, all the things that he had done earlier that day,all the emotions, the disappointment.

"Get away from me!" Rose shouted as she pulled back.

"No Rose! Please listen to me! We have to talk about this! I'm begging you! Ple-" The Doctor couldn't even finish his sentence because she had already closed the door of her room leaving him on the other side, again.

Rose was leaning against the closed door, in tears while listening to the Doctor asking her to open the door. She looked at all the options in her mind and opted for one. _"Will it hurt?"_ She asked herself, "_Yes, but... It's the right thing to do._" With that, she took one last breath to calm herself and, through the door, said something that finished breaking his two hearts and her lonely one too.

"Take me home, Doctor."

A single tear ran down through the Doctor's face and he leaned against the door.

"Please Rose, don't do this to me, I need you so much…don't leave me, you were right, I blame myself for the death of my people, I was just a broken man when we first met, a man who had just burn down his planet and all his family with it, I lost everything I loved and then, I found you, oh so long ago, and you made me better, you taught me how to love life again, you gave me something to fight for."

Rose was listening to his speech silently, feeling how her anger and her pain began to leave her, he was telling her the truth and she knew it, something in her heart was telling her that.

"You are a very special person to me Rose, and there're a lot of things that I love about you; , your nobility, your courage, your love for life, your smile, oh you have no idea how much I love that smile," The Doctor continued with a shaky breath, "And if you still want to go home I won't stop you, because one of the things that you've taught me it's that if you love someone, you have to let them go if it means that there's something better waiting for them, but I'll ask you one last favour, let me show you another room that's inside the TARDIS. Would you do that for me Rose?"

Rose opened the door just as The Doctor finished talking. They stared in each others eyes, while Rose was fighting herself, a while later she simply nodded and with a bit of hesitation she took the his hand and let him guide her through the corridors of the TARDIS until they reached the room the Doctor was looking for. He turned to look at her and then, opened the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Which room will be? CHAN CHAN.<strong>_

_**You guys are going to find out in the next and last chapter :D Thanks for reading and please review :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_So, here is the last chapter of this fanfic and that makes me feel a little sad :c but I really enjoy a lot writing this particular chapter so, enjoy :D_**

**_Thanks a lot to LPeck and to pink. lili .flower for helping me with the Proofreading :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who :c_**

* * *

><p>The room was a landscape, it had an orange sky with what seemed to be two suns , snow-capped mountains, grassy lawns and red trees with silver leaves which reflected the light making the forests looked like they were covered in flames. Something clicked in Rose's head and she knew where she was, but it was impossible, that couldn't be real.<p>

"You know where are we?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, b-but it's not possible, this looks exactly like…"

"Gallifrey" They said in unison.

"But h-how?" Rose asked, trying to understand what was in front of her eyes.

"Oh, is not really Gallifrey, is just a kind of replica that the TARDIS made so I could come here and spend some time alone whenever I needed it" The Doctor said turning to her. Rose could see all the sadness and regret in his eyes, but there was something else that she couldn't quite make out…

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because there're something very important that I want to tell you, but I know that this is maybe the last time that we're going to be able to talk before you go, if you still want to that is" The Doctor said.

_"Go? Oh...yeah, I had forgotten that I had told him that I wanted to go home, but...I'm no longer sure that I want to._" Rose thought.

"Rose, if you don't believe what I'm going to say, just keep in mind that I will tell you all that in front of the memory of my people and I'm not capable of lying here, so everything will be true" The Doctor told her seriously.

"It's been almost two years since we met and maybe I don't have the same face but I'm still the Doctor that took your hand and told you to run, and I know that I was foolish enough to get carried away with my hero complex and go to save Reinette leaving you all behind, but Rose Tyler, I can assure you that during the time I was stuck in the 18th century there were something that never left my mind. You know what that was?" Rose's stomach began to flip in a funny way due to the intense gaze of the Doctor and because deep down, she knew the answer.

"No…" She said quietly.

"You" The Doctor told her and then smiled when he saw Rose's eyes lit up.

"Rose, you saved me and I have no doubt in saying that I never loved Reinette, because there is only one person who owns my two hearts, and that is certainly you."

"That means that you…"

"Yes Rose,that means that I love you" The Doctor finished.

Rose was the happiest woman in the universe,so she did what she wanted to do since they first entered in the room; she threw her arms around his neck, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, putting all the love she felt for him into the kiss, and apologising for being so incomprehensible before.

When they pulled apart, both grinning at each other, The Doctor spoke.

"So that means that you…?" He said with tease in his voice

"Yes Doctor, that means that I'm not going anywhere, that you are forgiven and that yes, I love you too"

And they stayed there for a while, talking and snogging, all forgiven and forgotten and the old girl was happy because in the end, not even a damsel in distress could separate The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. They were The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked it and Hopefully we see in the next fanfic :D Thanks for reading and please review :)<strong>_


End file.
